Tumbling Leaf
by cupfulloframen
Summary: Leaf is thrown into an adventure she has been dreading all her life. With the help of a misunderstood bulbasaur, and an egotistical childhood crush, Leaf will make her way across the pokémon world, wreaking havoc and chaos wherever she goes. Some Romance. LeafRed & LeafBlue.
1. Choose Your Starter!

**Author's Note**: Hi folks. I really love this story and am happy that you guys are giving it a chance. Now there are some things I need to inform you about before you get into this story. First off, this story is in the point of view of Leaf. Now I understand that many relate Leaf to the manga character Green (I'm going by the American names here), since Green's appearance does change to base off of the FireRed and LeafGreen female character, but in my mind, she's a different character. So she will not resemble the personality of Green. This is just how I depicted her as and I kind of prefer her like this, but that's just me. Second I'm kind of basing it off the plot line of the games, but I may twist some things in here. I'm starting with Kanto, and naturally working my way through. This is going to be a long story, but I think it'll be worth it. Third, I put this under Adventure, but there will be comedy and romance in here too, but its not overpowering enough to be considered it's genre. I only put this story under Leaf because I don't really want to make the main couple obvious before you read it. Though after you read this chapter, one of the potential couples will be quite obvious.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, game freak and Shogakukan Comics.

* * *

><p>Leaf waited nervously at the breakfast table as her mother set out their meal. Today was a big day for her. She was going to go out and face the world, on her own.<p>

Professor Oak had deemed her old enough to begin traveling and so today she was going to get her pokémon for the first time in her life. Though she knew she should be excited, Leaf felt only dread. She had no idea what she was getting thrown into and she always feared facing the world on her own. She really wanted to just stay home with her mom, but she knew that everyone her age was leaving their nest now. It would be sad if she was the only one to stay home, so that was why she hadn't made a single complaint. It still didn't make facing the situation pleasant.

"Oh dear, this is just so exciting!" her mom gushed as she sat down and the two began to munch on their food. Leaf just kept quiet, though in her mind she was disagreeing with her mom.

"So, what pokémon do you think you're going to get?" her mom asked. Leaf just shrugged as she slowly chewed her food.

"Well, I'm sure it will be a cute pokémon. I'm not expecting you to be like them Elite Four characters, but I'm sure you'll be great." Her mom began to blab on. Leaf sunk into her seat at the mention of the Elite Four. They were the strongest pokémon trainers in the Kanto region. Leaf knew there was no way she would ever defeat them. She didn't really want to anyways.

Suddenly, there was an impatient knock at the door. Her mom rolled her eyes as she got up to open the door for the intruder. Leaf began to blush profusely, knowing full well who it was. Leaf's mother opened the door to reveal a panting, spikey haired male. He leaned into the door and gave a quick greeting to her mom before turning to Leaf.

"Hey, has Gramps come over here?" Blue asked. Leaf shook her head.

"Oh. Where is that Old Man! He's holding me back from becoming the new pokémon master!" Blue grumbled before running off again.

Her mom closed the door and huffed her way to Leaf.

"That boy really gets on my last nerves! Thinking he can just barge in here and interrupt us as he pleases. I don't understand why the professor hasn't put a leash on him." Her mom spat. Leaf frowned. She didn't like when her mom bad mouthed Blue. Sure he was a little rude at times, but he had some good points. She just couldn't think of any at the moment.

"You know what; you hurry along and get over there! I don't want HIM getting the first choice on a pokémon before you!" her mom pushed Leaf out of her chair. Before she could protest, her mom handed Leaf her messenger bag and drove her out the door.

Leaf sighed miserably as she began to walk to the laboratory. She could feel her stomach twist and turn in anxiety. This was it. The journey was about to start.

* * *

><p>Leaf was almost to the Lab when she felt herself hesitate. She wasn't ready for this. She needed to calm her nerves so Leaf walked in a different direction. She decided to take a small walk around in hopes that it would calm her nerves.<p>

Leaf greeted the villagers as she walked by them. Pallet Town was a small place. The typical every-one-knows-everyone village. It wasn't very famous, and the majority who lived here never ventured out of the village like Leaf. Despite this, many trainers have passed through this town, especially since the Indigo Plateau was only accessed from the route near Viridian City, which was the next city over from Pallet Town.

Leaf found herself near the entrance to the first route out of Pallet Town, Route one. Leaf grew a little curious. She was interested on seeing what exactly she was getting herself into. She had never ventured close to the exit of Pallet Town due to many warnings of dangers in the wild. This would be the first time she would get out of this village, so she just wanted a little peek.

She slowly crept towards the small path way, being sure no one was watching. She noticed that she wasn't the only one at the entrance. A boy around her age stood looking out at the path way. He wore an oddly familiar cap.

As she got closer, Leaf realized that it was Red. He was the third person going to get a pokémon today. Leaf never really talked to him as he had always been somewhat hard to approach, at least for her. Blue on the other hand, had never been afraid to go talk to him. In fact, the two were rivals, always competing against one another on anything. Red had a confident air about him and most of the times he was quiet. Sometimes he came off as intimidating but most of the villagers liked him non-the-less. Leaf personally preferred Blue, but that was mainly because she had a huge crush on the boy.

Leaf hesitated on greeting Red, but figured she might as well. Leaf was about to say something when someone beat her to the punch.

"What are you two doing?" There stood behind her was the great Professor Oak. He towered before the two in a dressing-down manner.

"Oh. I'm sorry!" Leaf quickly squeaked. Red didn't say a word.

"It's dangerous to be out here without a pokémon! Come. Let's get you impatient kids into the lab!" Professor Oak rebuked the two.

Leaf felt ashamed of herself, and followed the professor with a slight gloom. She noticed that Red was now beside her, walking as if he were used to Professor Oak scolding him.

When they got to the Lab, they found Blue there, impatiently tapping his foot. Leaf blushed violently at the boy's presence.

"What took you so long, Gramps? You should have just let me get my pokémon first so I can just start already!" Blue grunted. Leaf heard Red click his tongue in annoyance.

"Oh, calm down Blue. It wouldn't be right to give you a head start only." Professor Oak chuckled. Blue and Red were glaring at each other, not even paying any attention to the older man. Oak sighed, before deciding to move on.

He looked at the three youngsters before him. "Well, this is probably our biggest group. I'm very proud of you three. You are all ready to go out into the world and begin your journey!" Professor Oak began his speech.

Blue and Red groaned as Leaf shifted uncomfortably. Leaf hadn't ever really been victim of Professor Oak's speeches, but she had a feeling she didn't want to be put through it.

"Gramps, can ya just get to the giving out pokémon part!" Blue complained. Red nodded in agreement. The professor shook his head in disbelief.

"The youth these days! Fine, we'll just get to the pokémon part. Now I want you to know that these are good pokémon from my days as a sapling. I trust you all to take good care of them."

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Let me just pick my pokémon." Blue grumbled, as he moved towards the table carrying the pokéballs that held their awaiting pokémon. Leaf noticed that there was exactly three pokéballs.

"Not so fast!" the pokémon professor grabbed onto Blue's shirt and yanked him back. Blue gagged at the tug. "I didn't say you could choose first!"

"Why not?" Blue whined.

"Because you are acting like a brat. Plus I have the say on who goes first. And I choose…" Oak looked around until his eyes landed on Leaf. She twitched in horror. _No No No No No!_

Unfortunately, he did exactly what she feared. "You Leaf. You can have the first pick. And then Red." Oak smiled. Leaf forced a smile back, but mentally wailed when she got a glare from Blue.

"But Gramps! What about me!" Blue cried.

"Be patient Blue! You will get the last pokémon. If I hear another complaint from you, I might just postpone your journey to next year!" the professor threatened. This managed to keep Blue shut. He glared at his grandfather.

"Now go on, Leaf. Pick your pokémon." Professor Oak urged Leaf on.

Leaf nervously walked towards the desk and glanced at the three balls. The first pokémon was a grass pokémon named bulbasaur, or so it said on the information sheet below. She glanced at the other two, which was a water pokémon and a fire pokémon, and figured bulbasaur was the best pokémon to have. One of the others was a pokémon Blue often talked about getting, and she didn't want to anger him by taking it. After all, she figured grass pokémon were probably the least dangerous of the three.

"Oh thank god! The one pokémon I didn't want!" Blue praised out loud. Oak slapped the back of his head, as Leaf blushed. She was glad she didn't take the pokémon he wanted. Maybe he won't be mad at her for getting first pick.

"Ah, so you choose bulbasaur. A good pokémon, easy to raise. So I believe it's your turn now, Red" Oak gave Leaf a nice pat on the back.

Red stepped forward, giving Blue a cheeky smirk, before analyzing the two pokémon before him. Leaf noticed that Blue was watching Red carefully.

Red eyed the two pokémon carefully, thinking hard on what to get. His hand hovered over the two pokéballs for a while, before he stopped over one. The fire pokémon.

"Don't!" Blue gasped. Red ignored him and grabbed the pokéball, showing it to Professor Oak.

"Yes. Good choice charmander. Now, you need patience to take care of this pokémon, but in the end it will prove to be a good choice." Oak nodded approvingly of Red's choice.

"Dammit Red! You took that pokémon knowing it was what I wanted!" Blue growled. Leaf felt really bad for him. It wasn't fair of Red to take that particular pokémon just to irk Blue.

"I would never make a choice on a pokémon just to make you mad! That would be really stupid. You weren't the only one who wanted charmander. I wanted him too." Red snapped at the spiky head. Blue growled at him angrily.

"Blue, quit complaining! Squirtle isn't a bad pokémon to have! He's great!" Oak placed the last pokéball in his grandson's hand. Blue frowned at the pokéball, but quickly recovered.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter what pokémon I have! I'll be the best with any pokémon!" Blue boasted. He then looked at Red with a big grin on his face.

"Hey! Let's check out our pokémon in a battle!" Blue pointed at Red. Red smirked, and turned his red baseball cap backwards, in acceptance.

"Whoa you two! Not in the lab! Go outside!" Oak got between the two. Blue only grunted before walking out of the lab, Red following behind him.

Oak sighed and looked at Leaf with a weary smile. Leaf smiled back, nervously holding the ball in her hand.

"Well, it looks like those two are out. That leaves you to do a favor for me." Oak shook his head. Leaf felt her stomach turn once again. She was already going to have to start her journey? She felt really overwhelmed at the moment from just getting a pokémon. She wasn't ready for this.

"Um, what is it?" Leaf felt her voice quiver slightly.

"I need you to head over to Viridian for me, and at a pokémart, a parcel should be waiting for me. I want you to retrieve it for me." Leaf could feel her feet go wobbly. She was already going to leave the village? She was far from ready for anything of the sort. She just got her pokémon! How was she to know what to do in case of encountering a wild Pokémon?

"Now, it's real easy to get there. Just follow the path, and you'll be sure to hit Viridian. You may need to cross some patchy area of grass, but don't worry. Your pokémon can take them on." Oak said, assuring her. Leaf gulped. She was going to have to do this.

"Uh, take what on?" Leaf asked when Professor Oak never explained what he meant.

"Wild pokémon, what else could I have meant?" Oak arched an eyebrow. Leaf blushed in embarrassment. Sometimes she didn't quite follow things.

"Um, what moves does bulbasaur know?" Leaf quickly changed the topic. Oak nodded approvingly.

"Good question. This bulbasaur is a level 5 and so knows tackle and growl." the professor thought before answering. Leaf nodded before saying goodbye, glad to get out of the lab.

"Squirtle! Tackle!" Leaf heard Blue yell out when she got outside. Right in front of the lab, Blue and Red were fighting with their pokémon. Leaf watched in awe at the two pokémon in battle. They were both so strong. She looked at the pokéball in her hand, wondering what her bulbasaur was going to be like.

Leaf sighed and began to make her way to Route one. When she reached the small, but menacing pathway, she looked out at the wilderness. It was breezy and seemingly empty. Chills ran down Leaf's spine as she felt that she was being watched. Deciding to let out her pokémon for company, she released her bulbasaur.

The blue little creature, when released, yawned loudly then looked around his surroundings. He looked up at Leaf with big red eyes. He waited expectantly.

"Um, hi. My name is Leaf. Um, I'm going to be your partner." Leaf bowed in embarrassment. "It is nice to meet you, uh." Leaf stopped. What was she going to call the bulbasaur. Just bulbasaur? Or was she to make a name up for the pokémon?

"Bulba." The Pokémon simply stated. Leaf looked at the pokémon, and smiled. That sounded like a good name to her.

"Ok. Bulba. It's nice to meet you Bulba." Leaf put out her hand. Suddenly two little vines shot out from the Pokémon's back sprout. Leaf was startled at first, but then noticed how it gently waved at Leaf, as if to say it wanted to shake. Leaf obligingly took one of the vines and shook it. Bulba jumped in happiness then nudged against Leaf's leg. Leaf felt so flattered and happy. Perhaps this journey wouldn't be so bad.

"Um, so Bulba, we have to go to Viridian City, so we will be walking through this clearing. Ok?" Leaf asked it. It cried out, saying it understood. Leaf felt so much more at ease. Maybe she would be ok with this.

* * *

><p>Leaf was panicking. She found herself facing a rattata ten minutes into walking down the path on route one. She and Bulba were just peacefully walking when this rattata just jumped at them. It also didn't help that Bulba was hiding behind Leaf in fear as well. What was she supposed to do?<p>

Leaf looked at the Rattata, who looked back at her menacingly. Leaf looked at Bulba pleadingly. "Please use tackle on it or something?" but Bulba shook his head in fright. What was she going to do now? Professor Oak had never told her that her pokémon might be scared to fight as well.

Suddenly something blue and red flashed before her. When her vision cleared, she realized she saw a squirtle and charmander before her. They were in a battle stance, ready to fight the rattata.

"Really! A rattata! This is just too easy!" Blue stepped forward, with Red behind him. Leaf blushed, but calmed down in relief. She was going to be ok with these two being here.

The rattata, startled by the appearance of the two pokémon and blue's confident outburst, ran away in fright. Bulba relaxed again when it left.

"Wow Leaf. You're pokémon is real sad if it can't even defend you from a rattata! How pathetic!" Blue sneered. Leaf looked down in embarrassment and disappointment to herself. This was her fault. If she had showed some confidence and bravery, then Bulba wouldn't have been frightened. He was just scared because his owner was scared.

There was a quiet pause with Leaf sulking, Red not saying anything, Bulba glowering at Blue, and Blue beginning to feel the awkward silence.

"Ah, well its ok. I guess not EVERYONE can be as awesome as I am! You'll probably get better soon though." Blue gave Leaf a pat on the shoulder.

"R-really!" Leaf suddenly shot him a hopeful look, eyes all sparkling. Blue was taken back a bit.

"Uh, sure." Blue pulled his hand back, making Leaf realize that it was on her. She froze up in shock. How did she not notice his glorious hands touching her?

"So let's move on you lovebirds." Red grumbled, walking back on the path. Leaf felt like fainting. Did he just call them love birds? She felt like her dream was coming true. Blue rushed to get ahead while Leaf was too busy in her little fantasies.

When Leaf finally snapped back into reality, she found Bulba staring at her curiously, glancing back at the boys every once in a while as they were beginning to get farther away.

"Oh. Those people are my…" Leaf blushed at the image of the seductive Blue in her head. She gushed in embarrassment. When she looked down, she realized that Bulba was no longer there. She saw him trotting after Blue and Red, leaving Leaf behind. Leaf ran after the group when she realized she'd be alone if she didn't catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So how was it? Give me some critiques and comments, even if you just wanted to say you absolutely hated it. I really loved the way I portrayed the characters, not to be cocky, but mainly because it's how I always imagined them to be. I guess I'd naturally be biased. I always imagined Leaf to be a ditzy fan-girl (of Blue), Blue to be a egotistical asshole (well that's actually how he is lol) and Red to be a suave aloof character. Oh, but I really love Bulba, Charmander and Squirtle, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to understand why.

Before I go, I would like to give credit to my awesome pal, Karra. She got excited with me on the idea and also looked over and edited my horrible grammar. Plus she's inspired me to actually feel like this is an actual worthy story.


	2. Side Story: Enter Bulba!

**Author's Note**: Hey people, I've got a little side story thing here. It's basically chapter 1 in the point of view of Bulba. It's a comedic take on the events in chapter 1. I had a lot of fun doing this, but I must warn that this is just a once in awhile type of thing. I want to focus more on the actual story, but I might want to do something like this occasionally. How this came about was when I had started writing this fic, I had a funny discussion with my friend on what was going on through Bulba's point of view. Thus how this was born. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, game freak and Shogakukan Comics.

* * *

><p>Hi. My name is Harris. I'm a bulbasaur. I used to have a decent life, spending 30 years living in a nice simple pokéball, and then I was given away. This is my story.<p>

It was a nice sunny day. Ok, I just made that up. Like I said, I spent 30 years in a pokéball with no sunshine or fresh air. I'm surprised I'm still sane. But that's not the point. The point is, I was minding my own business, sleeping actually, when suddenly I was summoned from the pokéball.

I gave a yawn, looked around, and found myself in a forest. I must be dreaming. I've had many similar dreams like this, seeing as there's not much to do in a pokéball. I look around and I see myself looking at a girl. This was certainly a weird dream, I thought. I never had any with a human in my final escape from the cursed ball. I stare at the girl, hoping for something to happen. She was staring at me with a look of bewilderment and shock. _That's right_, I thought, _fear me mortal_!

The human then began to speak. "Um, Hi. My name is Leaf. Um, I'm going to be your partner." The Leaf girl bowed before me. Partner? I did not like this dream one bit.

"It is nice to meet you, uh..." The girl trailed off. I realized she wanted to know my name. So I told her.

"Harris."

The girl just stared at me for a bit, before giving me a smile. Suddenly I had a feeling that this was not a dream. This was feeling to real to be a dream.

"Ok, Bulba! It's nice to meet you Bulba." The girl stuck out her hand.

No she didn't. She did NOT just call me Bulba when I clearly told her Harris! I had a feeling we weren't communicating well, so I thought I'd do the human sign of 'no' that I've seen many humans do, to me.

I whipped out my vines, which startled the girl. I rolled my eyes. I then began wagging my vines, similar to the motion that humans make with their strange looking fingers.

Then this girl did the unthinkable; she GRABS my vines and begins shaking them. I seriously wanted to give the girl a piece of my mind, but the way she was holding them made me feel ticklish. I jumped up and gave an uncomfortable laugh, and then tried to nudge the girl to release me. Finally she did let go, and she gave me this really stupid grin. I seriously wanted to wipe it off her face. I'll be damned if this backboneless pea brain woman was my trainer.

"Um, so Bulba, we have to go to Viridian City, so we'll be walking through this clearing, ok?" Leafy asked me.

"Fuck no!" I bluntly stated, but the stupid girl clearly didn't understand me as she just continued to smile like an idiot. I groaned inwardly. Just my luck. I finally get out of the damned pokéball and I'm left with this monstrosity! This is just not fair!

* * *

><p>So I've been walking with the girl for a while, thinking about finding an opportunity to escape. Then the opportunity came when a rattatata jumped out. The girl was scared shitless. I laughed inwardly and was about to make my escape when I actually looked at the rattatata. That thing was scary as fuck! The way it was glaring at me and those sharp nine foot fangs. I nearly shat my pants. Wait. I don't have pants.<p>

Anyways, I tried to nudge the girl forward, so she could fight the thing for me, but the damn girl was frozen as stone. I glared at Leafy. What are these damn humans useful for if they can't even fight! She then turns to ME.

"Please use tackle on it or something?" the outrageous woman had the balls to ask me.

"Fuck no, bitch! I am not going to go out there and get the life taken out of me just because you don't know how to be useful! Now be useful and fight!" I wanted to say, but I found that all I could do was shake my head in fright.

Suddenly, I saw two familiar assholes jump out in front of us. The annoying meathead, Squirt and the sexually confused, Camille. Great. Just what we needed.

"Hey, Harris! Long time no see, dude! You haven't changed much. Still the petrified little bulbasaur I knew." The damned squirtle stated innocently. I know he didn't mean any harm, being that he didn't have the brain to actually insult people, but I couldn't stop myself.

"And I see you're still the brainless dog breath I knew, Squirt." I growled. Squirt frowned.

"Not cool, dude. I come out here to save you and this is the thanks I get! And don't call me Squirt! Call me Geodude!" Squirt scowled, but then grinned again at the new name he wanted to be called. I rolled my eyes. Like hell I was going to call him that.

"Hey Harris. What's up? Like, it has been. TOO. LONG!" Camille gushed. I shuddered. He is still girly as ever.

"Oh, Hi Camille. I'm just. Kickin'." I awkwardly say, backing away. By this time, I notice the rattata had run off. I sighed in relief.

"Wow, Leaf. Your pokémon is real sad if it can't even defend you from a rattata! How pathetic!" the spikey haired guy yelled. The nerve of this human. How dare he talk like us pokémon are merely there to serve them. Plus, this stupid woman was the one who was supposed to fight the rattatata, not me! I glared at the spiky being. He is so going to get kicked when I turn into a Venasaur.

Suddenly there's an awkward moment, and the Blue person spoke again. "Ah, well its ok. I guess not EVERYONE can be as awesome as I am! You'll probably get better soon though." The man had the indecency to touch MY human. How dare he touch my human like he is superior! My human is certainly far superior.

Then she, once again, does the stupid. The damn woman looks up to the man, like he's her idol, and gushed an "R-really!" I could feel my eyes twitch in disbelief. I took back everything I had said about my human. She's a dumb broad.

The spikey human stepped back in shock. I didn't blame him. Leafy was seriously screwed up in the head.

"Uh, Sure" The man mumbled, taking his hands off the woman. Suddenly my human froze. Her body flushed a deep red. What was going on with her now?

"So let's move on you lovebirds." A voice suddenly said. I looked around and saw a human I hadn't even noticed was there. I stared at him suspiciously as he began to walk off, Camille trotting behind. Note to self, there is a ninja in our presence. I needed to watch my back now.

The Spiky man then ran after the ninja character. Squirt ran after them, all pumped up like the dumb jock he was. I looked at my human and back at the crowd that was leaving. Why was she just standing there? Our bodyguards were leaving! If she can just stop fantasizing about the spiky human and focus on getting away from this fucked up place, things will be great. I mean it's so obvious she wants the spikey human, though why I'll never understand.

The woman then snapped back to reality and noticed my urgency to follow the group.

"Oh, those people are my…" the girl mumbled before going off into lala land. Her face had a creepy look of bliss and then she gushed. I walked away, deciding to follow the group myself. I was seriously done with this broad. I don't know whose bright idea it was to pair me up with this human, but when I find out who it is, I'm going to kill them.

* * *

><p><strong>An**: Short and sweet. I love Bulba. He has this belief that he is superior to all. It will be back to the normal story in the next chapter. Again, I won't be doing this kind of thing often. Thanks for reading! Feedback would be much appreciated! have a great week you guys!

This story is dedicated to my friend Karra! Thanks for the support, chica!


	3. On the Road to Viridian City!

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! It's been a long week! I was tempted to post this as soon as I got it edited, but I want to keep it a daily update so people know when to expect it. So instead I've just been writing chapters down so I don't have to worry about being too busy one week to write anything. I have already two chapters in waiting to be posted! I'm seriously enjoying this! I hope you guys enjoy it too!

Red. Is there much to say about him? He's just too cool for words to properly praise him. So I'll just move to the next character.

You guys probably noticed the obsession Leaf has on Blue. Creepy, yes, but it is also a little cute. At least for me. She'll get used to him though, so don't worry.

Oh, so I'm not going with some of the cliches on Blue. I'm not going to have his grandfather forget his existence, because that's just depressing and frankly ridiculous. I mean really? You forget you own GRANDSON! I'm also not going to have him say, 'smell ya later' constantly. Maybe just once or twice, but that's about it. I'm already emphasizing that he's obsessed with beating Red, and that he is egotistical and I think that's enough to get across that he's Muther Fuckin' Blue! Ahem. Well now that I'm done ranting, let's get on with the story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, game freak and Shogakukan Comics.

* * *

><p>Leaf, Blue, and Red were walking through route 1, making their way towards Viridian City. As they traveled, the group found themselves facing lots of pokémon. Pidgies and rattatatas often popped up around. Red and Blue would ferociously compete against each other to battle these wild pokémon and level up their pokémon. By now, Blue's squirtle and Red's charmander were both level 8. Leaf managed to get her Bulba to fight a little pidgey, after much coaxing of course. He was now level 6.<p>

Leaf kept herself between the two men to keep herself from being attacked by a rattatata again. Neither male complained seeing as it kept the two from each other.

"Um, so why did you guys come? I thought you guys were battling." Leaf asked to cut the uncomfortable tension between the two boys.

Blue's frown was replaced with a grin. Leaf had to control herself from swooning for the boy. Red's frown grew.

"Well, it wasn't much of a battle to begin with. His charmander was quite easy to subdue with my squirtle. Since it was such a boring battle, I asked gramps if I could just start the journey. He told me to help you instead, so I did. This loser chose to tag along." Blue boasted. Leaf was pleased that he won. Not only was he handsome and cool, but he was so strong too!

"I'm so happy for you!" Leaf gushed as if she had just made a confession. Blue wasn't really listening as he was more interested in giving Red a triumphant smirk.

"I lost because charmander was lazy. If we were really battling, you'd be on your ass crying right now." Red nonchalantly shot back. This wiped the smirk off of Blue's face.

"You lost because you don't know how to control pokémon the way I do! Leaf here can even beat you!" Blue retaliated. Leaf's response was a blissful sigh; he had just said her name!

"I just got my Pokémon, its normal for it to not listen to me at first. If you had a charmander than you'd have known that, but if I recall, you don't have one, do you?" Red simply stated.

Blue was now fuming, and Leaf cringed. Red shouldn't have rubbed it in his face. It just wasn't nice. Perhaps Blue shouldn't have provoked Red, but still…

Blue was about to tackle him, when he realized that Leaf was in his way. He glared down at the girl.

"Move it, Leaf!" Blue growled. Leaf scrambled to get out of his way, but found arms grab her from behind.

"Don't listen to him." Red bluntly stated, holding her down. This made Blue twitch in irritation. He grabbed Leaf's hands and tried to move her out of the way, but Red had a strong grip on her. Leaf wasn't sure what was going on, or why they were playing tug-of-war with her, but right now Blue was holding her hand. She was in heaven.

"Don't use Leaf as a shield, you coward! Let me hit you!" Blue yelled out. Red rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a coward. I just don't get why she needs to follow your every beck and call." Red simply stated.

"Who cares what she does! Let's focus on what I'm about to do to your face!" Blue managed to push Leaf out of the way and aimed a punch at Red. Red managed to block it with his arm. Leaf felt a little sad that Blue let go of her, but realized the trouble happening before her.

"Um, guys, let's not fight, ok?" Leaf tried, but miserably failed as the two boys began to seriously brawl.

The two proved to be an equal match for one another. Red had managed to give Blue a serious bruise on the shoulder and Blue managed to give a good hit to Red's stomach. The two boys both gave each other a punch to the face. Leaf's eyes were only on Blue throughout the ordeal, admiring his strength.

Just when the two were about to land their last punch, a man shouted out "Hey you guys! Come over here!"

The three turned to find a man sporting a store apron leaning against a tree. Leaf smiled while Red and Blue noticed the suspicious air about this man. He had a huge scar under his eye that seemed to make his hard glare even worse.

"I said come over here." The man beckoned them towards him. Blue and Red just stayed put, not trusting the man at all. Leaf trotted up to him, not detecting any harm from the man. Blue called for her to come back desperately, but she was already up to the man.

"Um, yes?" Leaf asked politely. The man gave her a huge grin.

"Hey! I work at the pokémart in Viridian and I'm here to promote it!" the man said joyfully. Leaf tilted her head. Didn't Professor Oak say they needed to stop by a pokémart in Viridian?

"Oh, what's in a pokémart?" Leaf asked curiously.

"Well, it's basically a convenient chain store that sells all kinds of things, like potions, paralyze heals, and pokéballs!" the man happily answering Leaf's question.

"Oh, me and my friends were actually heading to a pokémart. How can I find it in Viridian?" Leaf asked the man.

"Well, it's quite easy! Just look for the building with a blue roof! It's the only one of that color!" the man gladly directed her.

Leaf gave the man a gracious bow. "Thank you sir! I'm so happy I talked to you!"

The man scratched his head in embarrassment. "Aw, shucks! It was no problem lil' miss! It's my job as an employer to give top notch costumer service! Oh, and I'm also giving out samples to trainers. Here's a potion!" the man handed Leaf a small container.

Leaf accepted the item and gave a ' Thank you so much! Good bye' before departing.

When she made it back to the group, the two boys stared at her in astonishment. She had come back alive!

"Leaf…What did that man say?" Blue asked her slowly, afraid of her turning into some kind of monster. That man just did not look right. There was no way he was harmless.

"Oh, he's a really nice man! He works at the pokémart and directed me there! He even gave me a potion!" Leaf smiled, showing Blue the potion she received. Blue grabbed the potion from her hand.

"I'll be taking this! You are really stupid aren't you! That man could have been dangerous! This thing could be filled with poison or sedatives! It's a good thing you have me around!" Blue scolded her.

Leaf felt really ashamed. She never considered that the man was a bad guy. It was so hard to believe after he so kindly helped her.

Red grabbed the potion form Blue's hand and examined it. Blue growled in protest, but didn't bother trying to get it back; he was finally feeling the effects of the battle they had just a couple of minutes ago.

"It's not a poison, it's a potion." Red simply stated, before giving it back to Leaf's hands. Blue scowled at Red.

"How do you know?" Blue asked angrily. Red looked through his bag and then revealed to him a potion.

"I just know." Red bluntly stated, before walking off on the trail once again.

Blue slumped in frustration. Both Leaf and Red had a potion. He was the only one who didn't! And his squirtle seriously needed a potion. He felt so unprepared.

"Oh, you should ask that man for a potion sample too!" Leaf suggested. Blue brightened up at her suggestion. She was right!

Blue turned to greet the pokémart man, but was only met with emptiness. He had left. Blue frowned.

"Ah crap! I wasted all my time with you guys when I could have gotten one!" Blue cried out in frustration.

Leaf, wanting to please Blue, placed the potion into Blue's hands. He looked questioningly at her.

"Are you making fun of me?" Blue asked angrily, feeling that she was just pitying him. Leaf shook her head.

"No! My Bulba doesn't really need it. You and Red have been working really hard. You guys need this more than…me." Leaf stated, suddenly realizing how far behind she was compared to them. She felt so slow in this training stuff!

"Wow, thanks Leaf." Blue accepted the potion. Leaf blushed, though in her heart she felt really good for helping him out.

"It's nothing. You guys deserve the best." Leaf gave a shy smile.

"You know, you're alright Leaf. Before I thought you were kind of annoying, but today you really proved to me different." Blue flashed a grin before running off after Red.

Leaf felt her whole body heat up and her heart beat fast. He looked really cool when he smiled at her like that. Leaf could feel herself get determined. She was going to work hard to keep Blue proud of her.

Leaf ran after the two boys who were almost out of sight now. She was suddenly happy for this journey. It wasn't going to be as bad as she had pictured.

* * *

><p>The trio, after many hours of battling and occasionally getting lost(mainly because Blue would run off after a pokémon, and the others would follow him), managed to find themselves at the entrance of Viridian City.<p>

Leaf stared in awe at the beautiful site before her. She had never left the village, so this was the first time seeing such a big town. She had never seen buildings so big before, and so many of them at that.

"Oh yeah, you haven't been anywhere out of Pallet before have you?" Blue asked her with a small smirk of accomplishment. Leaf was surprised. She didn't realize Blue had come to Viridian city before.

"You guys, um, have been here before?" Leaf asked curiously. Blue and Red passed each other a look of reminiscence before giving a nod to Leaf.

"Yeah. I mean I've been here with Gramps a bunch of times, but occasionally me and Red would sneak out here." Blue informed. This surprised Leaf. She should have figured that he traveled with Professor Oak, but she didn't realize that they would venture out of the village.

"W-Without a pokémon!" Leaf asked in bewilderment.

"Oh, no. I'd borrow Gramps pokémon, without him looking ,whenever we'd go. We're not THAT stupid!" Blue explained. Leaf felt a little left out. Sure, she never really hung out much with Blue, but she had built this delusion that she knew a lot about him. She didn't realize that Red and he were that close to sneak out of Pallet by themselves.

"Oh. I see." Leaf said a little sadly. Blue didn't catch it as he began walking into the city again. Red looked at her observantly though, making Leaf feel squeamish on the inside.

"You don't really know much about pokémon." It was more of a statement than a question. Leaf shook her head sadly, feeling the need to explain herself to Red.

"I never thought I'd be doing this, honestly. I've never been cut out for things like this." Red nodded understandingly, before looking forward. Blue had realized that they weren't following him and began yelling at them to catch up.

"You'll be fine." Red suddenly stated. Leaf looked at him in surprise. She didn't expect words of comfort from him. "These things are better learned through the heart." He simply explained before jogging towards an impatient Blue. Leaf smiled. She had once thought he was intimidating, but he really seemed to be nice. Leaf felt some of her nervous spell, vanquish from the boy's kind words. She really misunderstood him.

When Leaf caught up to the boys, the two were once again arguing. The two then realized her presence, and Blue went off.

"About time you caught up! Let's get this package!" Leaf nodded and then began looking around. This place was huge! How were they supposed to find it in this big mess?

Despite her confusion, Blue and Red began walking a set path, as if they knew every inch of the city. Leaf wasn't surprised if they did in fact know the layout of the city well.

When the two boys finally stopped before a building, Leaf realized it wasn't the blue building she expected. It was a red-roofed building, which stood before her like a giant. Leaf gaped at the building in admiration.

"Wh-what is this place?" Leaf asked Blue.

"It's a pokécenter; you can heal your pokémon here. We figured we'd heal our pokémon before doing anything else. I mean Red especially needs the healing. His pokémon did take an awful beating." Blue quickly turned it to taunting. Leaf looked at the building in wonderment.

"Let's go." Red curtly stated, before entering the building. Leaf followed behind a seething Blue; upset that Red didn't pay a mind to his taunt.

When Leaf entered the building, she was even more amazed at how big the place looked on the inside. There were so many different people attending to their own pokémon. Nurses were around helping trainers with their pokémon. Leaf followed the two boys walk to a counter, where a red haired woman stood before her. She had a friendly smile that made Leaf feel comfortable in an instant.

"Oh, hey you two. I see you are back. Did you overwhelm your grandfather's exeggcute again, Blue?" the woman greeted the two boys. Leaf at first was stunned, how did this woman know Blue and Red? But then she remembered that the two often came to Viridian.

"I don't need Gramp's pokémon anymore! I got myself my very own today!" Blue stated with pride.

"Oh really? That's good! It was about time, too! You boys always seemed ready to have your own pokémon! Now let me see your pokémon." the lady clapped. Blue gave her a cheeky grin, when handing her his pokéball. Red followed suit. Then the woman realized Leaf's presence.

"Oh my, I have never seen you before." The woman simply stated, though giving Leaf a kind smile. Leaf felt a little embarrassed.

"This is Leaf; she lives in Pallet Town with us. She also got a pokémon." Blue introduced Leaf. She gave the older woman a small bow and put bulbasaur back into his pokéball before handing the woman her pokéball.

"Well, congratulations dear. I'm Nurse Joy, the head nurse here. I'll make sure your pokémon is at full health." The woman smiled, before walking up to a big strange machine.

Nurse Joy placed their pokéballs in a slot and suddenly the machine began to glow. When it stopped glowing, Nurse Joy picked up their pokéballs and gave it back to the three. Blue released his pokémon as soon as he got it and grinned at his squirtle who seemed pumped up to do anything.

"Well, I have to attend to some business. It was nice seeing you two. Also nice meeting you, Leaf. Feel free to come here whenever you want. Healing pokémon is free here." The nurse smiled before disappearing.

"We're done here. Let's get that package for Gramps." Blue began to make his way out of the pokécenter. Leaf released Bulba before ensuing behind him.

* * *

><p>Blue lead the group to another building. This time it had the blue roof she was looking for. It was a small shop, but packed with people.<p>

The three entered the shop, and caught the attention of the cashier. He beckoned the three to approach the counter.

"You three from Pallet Town, right?" the man asked. Leaf was taken aback by how he knew that. Did he know Blue and Red too?

"Yeah, but how'd you know that? I don't think we've seen you before here." Blue asked the man, just as surprised as Leaf.

"Well, let's see, the clean clothes, the rare looking pokémon, and the obnoxiously naïve happy expressions. Yup. Definitely a newbie from Pallet Town. Or at least this girl is." The man bluntly pointed out to Leaf. Leaf blushed. Was it that obvious?

"Ok. Well, yeah. We are from Pallet Town. I'm guessing you've got the package." Blue responded back.

"Yeah I got the package. It's been sitting here for a week already. It took you guys long enough." The man set a brown package in Leaf's hand. Leaf found that it had some weight to it.

"Yeah, whatever." Blue grunted eager to get out of the store. Red was wandering about, looking at the merchandise.

"Oh, and be sure to tell the professor that the next time he orders something, actually REMEMBER that he did instead of having a fit over why we charged him money." The man called to them before the group left the building. Blue sighed. His grandfather was definitely getting old.

"So, shall we head back?" Leaf asked the two. Blue looked around for as sec.

"Well, since we're here, let's go check out the gym!" Blue gave a cheeky grin. Red agreed and Leaf just followed suit.

"Wait, what's a pokémon gym?" Leaf asked. Blue gave a snort.

"Pft. Of course you wouldn't know THAT! It's basically a place to test out your strength. You face a bunch of trainers until you reach the gym leader," Blue began lecturing Leaf. Leaf listened to him seriously, trying to stop herself from being distracted by the fact that he was looking at her. "The gym leader is the strongest in the gym, and if you beat him, you get a badge which basically states that you surpassed the gym. Then you head to the next gym and so on. There's a total of eight badges, each stronger than the next, and when you get all eight, then you can go to the Indigo Plateau and fight the elite four!"

Blue found himself getting pumped up just talking about it. He was definitely going to challenge the gym here.

"Wow! Where is the Indigo Plateau?" Leaf asked. This whole gym thing seemed really amazing. She wondered if she could beat a gym.

"It's actually to the east of Viridian City. On the way back I can show you!" Blue beamed. Leaf couldn't help herself from smiling at Blue. He seemed so excited at the moment.

"Blue, watch out!" Red suddenly called out to Blue. Blue turned, but found himself tripping over something. Blue collided with the ground, and realized he was on top of something. He quickly got up and saw an old man rolling on the earth. He found himself twitching involuntarily.

"Oh, grandpa!" a girl cried out, walking up to the group. Blue frowned. What was wrong with this old geezer?

"What the hell! You tripped me!" Blue yelled at the old man. Old man only responded with a loud yell, before rolling around once again. This man was seriously out of his mind.

"Grandpa! Stop being so difficult." The girl tried to get her grandfather to get up, but to no avail.

"I absolutely forbid anyone from crossing here!" the man bluntly stated before going back to rolling around. The three gave each other a look. Who the hell was this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Dun Dun Dun! Who is this mystery old geezer? Ok, so if you've played Pokemon red, blue, green, yellow, leafgreen and firered, then you'd know who it is. Also the scary pokémart employer. Love him! I was almost tempted to have him join the group. My friend and I had so much fun putting more depth to his personality, but I had to move on with the story. Anyways, this is my favorite chapter of the two so far. I enjoyed writing it. Perhaps it was because I was listening to Viridian City from the 2.B.A Master Album. It's what I named the chapter after actually. I also played a little of pokémon leafgreen to try to have some accuracies portrayed in the story. Please give a review of what you thought of it. I'd like to know if it's a likable story. Have a good weekend readers!


	4. The First Catch

**Author's Note**: Sorry guys for not updating last Saturday. My internet wasn't working (yes, I know, typical excuse) and also I hadn't gotten the story edited. It really screwed me up. It's here now and I hope you like it. The next chapter will be posted right after this, so back on schedule.

Alphinia brought to my attention that I never mentioned their ages. I had intended on letting you guys pick the ages, but what I personally feel is that they're thirteen years old. I figure having them be teenagers would be more appropriate than pre-teens, but again, that's my personal interpretations. there's not mention of age in the story so it can be your call. Anyways, enjoy. This was one long ass story to write.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, game freak and Shogakukan Comics.

* * *

><p>Leaf watched the scene before her in amazement. The three were just walking around the majestic Viridian City when Blue had tripped over a man. The man was lying on the ground, rolling around and screaming. It was such a strange behavior. This kind of thing never happened at home. Was this normal here? It sure was a weird sight to see.<p>

Blue tried to pass the old man, only to be blocked by the very person. Leaf could tell he was about ready to pummel the man. His fists were tightly clenched, and his face blew up in a vicious crimson.

"Hey! Tell your grandfather to move! We're trying to get to the gym!" Blue yelled at the lady beside the old man.

The woman, in response to Blue's demanding, began to beg her grandfather to move but he wouldn't budge. During this, Blue's squirtle began mimicking the old man, rolling around, causing Blue to scold it angrily. The woman then turned to the group in exasperating defeat.

"I'm so sorry! He forgot to take his pills today! I've sent for someone to retrieve his medicine, but it's on the other side of town. Maybe come back in an hour or two?" the woman apologized. Blue was about to reproach the woman, but Red cut him off.

"No problem." Red relieved the woman of Blue's wrath, which she gave him a thankful look in return. Blue crossed his arms and gave the old man a glare.

There was an instant glint in the man's eyes. Then he began to spin at a ferocious speed and screamed at an ear-bleeding volume. Blue shrieked when he realized the man was headed for his direction.

Just when he was about to crash into Blue, the old man stopped abruptly. The geezer gave Blue a goofy grin then yelled out "Gotchya!" before sounding a loud cackling laugh.

Blue was about to punch the man when Red yanked him by the collar and began dragging him through the direction they had come from. Leaf gave the lady and old man a quick 'bye' before running after the two.

No one said anything in regards to what they had just witnessed. They just allowed the absurdity of the situation speak for itself. They continued in silence until Blue stopped the group before a deserted path.

"This is the way to the Indigo Plateau. You can go through here, but you'll be stopped at the gates if you don't have eight badges to get into the Plateau," Blue explained. "Huh, I'll be there soon!"

Leaf peered at the pathway in curiosity. Perhaps it was because of the lighting, or the fact that it leads to the place where the strongest trainers in Kanto were waiting, but the pathway had a scary aura to it. Leaf shuddered; she wasn't sure she wanted to ever go through here.

"Wait, why isn't there anyone here?" Leaf asked out loud in wonder. Red nodded, as she had said exactly what he was thinking. Blue blinked in surprise. 'That was true, why wasn't anyone here', Blue wondered. No one said anything as no one knew the answer to Leafs question.

The three stood there, staring at the mysterious path before them. Leaf was wondering if she'd ever get to the Plateau, Red was imagining the thrill of fighting Kanto's best and Blue's thoughts revolved on beating Red to the top.

"It's getting late." Red finally broke all of their thoughts. Blue grinned in excitement as he took the initiative to start walking again. Red also gave a small smirk as he followed behind the spiky head. Leaf didn't share the two boys' excitement, as she took a gulp with her last glance at the path before rushing after the boys.

The three found the travel back to Pallet Town much quicker than their first journey through it. It was because they weren't getting themselves lost, and perhaps also because they were just eager to get on home.

When the three reached Pallet Town, everyone agreed to just go straight to their houses and see the professor the next day. Leaf handed Blue the package before they each headed to their respective homes.

The minute Leaf entered her house, her mother walked angrily up to her. Leaf gulped, as she realized that she left for Viridian City without notifying her mother.

"Where did you run of to that was so important you couldn't tell your mother?" Her mother growled. Leaf gave an uncomfortable laugh, as she slowly made her way around her mom. She had to get to her room for safety.

"I-I'm sorry, mom!" Leaf squeaked. Her mother eyed her sharply, knowing full well of her plans to escape.

"Well, you better be sorry!" Her mother's expression was hard, but then it turned it turned soft and blubbering. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Her mom's voice cracked. This took Leaf by surprise as she didn't expect her mom to change her mood so quickly.

"M-Mom?" Leaf stuttered.

"I thought you were dead! Oak told me where you went, and I gave him a piece of my mind of letting you go alone! Then he told me that Blue brat went along with you and I was even more scared! What if he gets you into some kind of trouble! You stupid daughter! Why couldn't you just tell me you were going to go so soon?" Her mom began to wail. Leaf felt guilt take over her conscience. She didn't mean to make her mom so worried. She was so focused on how she was going to survive on the journey that she forgot her own mother might have been concerned for her.

"I-I'm sorry mom!" Leaf joined in with her mom's bawling and the two gave each other a hug. When both women stopped crying, Leaf's mother pulled her daughter back from herself, and gave Leaf an inspection.

"You have grown a lot. I remember when you were just a little cry baby." Leaf's mom smiled. Leaf smiled back, happy her mom saw some maturity in her. Then her mom frowned, "Wait, never mind. You still cry often."

Leaf pouted at her mom's comment, wondering if she was just joking or not.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that you're finally of age to go out and be independent. I shouldn't have to hold you back like this." Her mom sighed.

"But mom-" Leaf began, as she felt that her mom DID have a right to worry over her, but her mom unintentionally interrupted her.

"But I just don't trust that Blue! Just knowing he's out there and can corrupt my innocent daughter's mind just doesn't sit well for me!" Her mom strongly declared. Leaf's mouth gaped in amazement. Her mom only was worried because Blue was traveling with her?

"Mom!" Leaf pouted. She didn't understand why her mom didn't like Blue so much. It wasn't like he was some kind of criminal!

"What! I'm just looking out for you! Though, I must say, I do like that Red character. Oddly quiet, but not obnoxious!" Her mom smiled at the mention of Red. Leaf was surprised that her mom knew Red, she never heard her talk about him before.

Leaf then remembered Bulba, and released him from his pokéball (he had begun to attack Blue's squirtle for some reason during the journey back home so she had to put him into his pokéball).

"Oh, this is the pokémon I got mom!" Leaf smiled. Her mom looked at bulbasaur and squealed in delight.

"Well, isn't that just the cutest thing! What you name it?" her mom exclaimed. Bulba looked up at her mom curiously, and then looked at Leaf.

"Bulba, meet my mom. Mom this is Bulba." Leaf smiled at Bulba. Bulba and her mom stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Bulba extended one of his vines to her mom. She took it gently in her hands and gave it a small shake.

"It's quite…charming. But really, Bulba, Leaf. You could have been more creative than that!" Her mom shook head.

"Yeah, ok mom." Leaf found herself involuntarily yawning. Leaf blushed in embarrassment, not meaning to be rude to her mother.

"And that's my sign to let you go to sleep. I guess you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow!" her mother smiled. Leaf nodded, before picking up Bulba and trudging up the stairs to her room. Tomorrow was definitely going to be a big day.

When Leaf woke up, her only thought was that she wished she hadn't woken up. She tried her best to slow down time, but her mom ended up just kicking her out of the house. So Leaf was left to just face her destiny. Go on the journey many kids her age went.

When she arrived at Professor Oak's lab, she found that Blue had also just arrived there. He seemed very energetic and ready to take on anything life threw at him. Leaf wished she could be that cheerful about what was to come.

"Hi, Blue." Leaf smiled. Blue was a bit startled to see her, but then grinned.

"You are late, but at least you've made it here before Red!" Blue smirked. Leaf blushed, remembering the experience with him yesterday. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Especially since they're traveling together.

Oak then appeared, grinning at the two kids waiting for him. It had been so long since he had seen kids so eager to go out on an adventure. He took a look at the pokémon beside their respective owners. Bulbasaur and squirtle were both looking healthy and happy.

"Hello, Leaf, Blue. I see that my pokémon have grown attached to the both of you. I can tell that the both of you will be promising trainers! Well let's hurry up so the two of you can start!" Professor Oak smiled at the two. Leaf smiled back, and Blue seemed relieved that he was going to get to the point this time.

"Ok, Gramps! Why'd you have us get this package?" Blue urged him on impatiently.

"Blue, be patient! I'm about to talk about that! Anyways, this package will come in handy on the next thing I would like the two of you to do on your journey." Oak began. He then motioned the two over to a table beside his computer. On the table were two technological devices that were the size of a Gameboy SP she had in her room, except it seemed to flip open like a book. It was red in color.

"This is my latest invention. It's basically like an encyclopedia, it automatically records data on pokémon you've seen or caught. I like to call it a pokédex!" Oak handed Leaf and Blue each of them a device. Leaf looked at the object in awe. She felt so honored to have one of Professor Oak's inventions.

"I want the two of you to have these pokédex. It will help you on your journey. Of course, if you want the complete data, you must catch the pokémon. So, here are the custom pokéballs I had ordered and had you go retrieve for me." Professor Oak then handed the two five pokéballs each. Leaf graciously accepted, and loved how wonderful it felt to hold in her hands.

"Gramps. These look like regular pokéballs. What makes them so special?" Blue asked bluntly. This clearly caught the professor off guard, and he struggled to find an answer. "These are just regular pokéballs, aren't they?" Blue asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Haha, well, I thought telling you guys it was special would make the two of you feel even more enthusiastic about catching pokémon." Oak gave out an embarrassed laugh.

"Huh, I don't need all this crap gramps! Just get back to the point!" Blue began to get impatient. Leaf wondered why the Professor was giving them all this. Was he really just being nice? "You want us to do something for you, don't you?"

"Ahaha, you know me too well! Ahem. Well, what I want the two of you to do is to catch all the pokémon in Kanto." Professor Oak suddenly stated seriously. Leaf almost believed that she would die of shock. Did he just ask to catch ALL the pokémon in Kanto? How could that be even possible! There were over a hundred pokémon out there!

"Huh, grandpa, don't concern the others with this task. I am more than capable of doing this myself." Blue said boastfully. Leaf looked at him in astonishment. Could he really complete such a herculean task? Even though she believed him to be amazing, she didn't really think that it was possible for even him.

"Well, prove it to me then. I expect to see you have all the pokémon by the end of this." Oak challenged Blue. Blue grinned happily at his grandfather in acceptance of his challenge.

"Um, Professor? How do you catch pokémon?" Leaf asked curiously. This caught Oaks attention.

"Oh, yes, well all you need to do is just throw the ball at the pokémon. Sometimes it will work and sometimes it won't, but it helps if you weaken the pokémon first." Oak explained quickly. Leaf tried to digest his words, but she wasn't sure if she fully understood.

"It's too bad Red isn't here! I would have enjoyed having another battle before leaving! Well Gramps, tell him I said hi!" Blue smirked.

He was about to go leave for the door, when Professor Oak stated "What do you mean? Red had already came here this morning." This stopped Blue in his tracks.

"What." Blue calmly stated, though Leaf could see his body trembling.

"Oh, yeah, he was impressively eager to go this morning. I almost had to force him to listen to me, otherwise he would have just ran off and started." Oak began to drone, as if he were oblivious to Blue's growing rage.

"You are kidding me!" Blue fumed, dashing out the door. Leaf quickly thanked the professor before running after Blue.

"Wait up, Blue!" Leaf called out. He just ignored her. He was desperate to start and catch up with Red.

Leaf realized he was headed for his house. This made her a bit nervous as she never went to his house before. Whenever she interacted with Blue, it was usually at Professor Oak's lab or outside the lab.

As soon as he reached his house Blue barged through the door. Leaf debated whether she should follow him in or not. She wasn't exactly invited, yet she felt a bit curious on what his room may look like. Before she could make her decision Blue came bolting out, smacking into her.

The two dropped to the ground in pain. Blue groaned, and then looked at Leaf like he just realized she was even there.

"Oh, Leaf. Did you drop by to see Daisy? Well you're out of luck! I just got the only map we have!" Blue stated proudly. This almost made Leaf wordless. How did he not notice her all this time?

"Um, no. I thought we'd travel together." Leaf stated nervously. Blue's arched an eyebrow in confusion. Leaf had a bad feeling of what was about to come.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, but I kind of want to travel alone. It was a nice thought but…bye!" Blue got up and vamoosed away from here, leaving a speechless Leaf to herself. Did he just ditch her? Was she that annoying?

Leaf let out a small cry of despair. She was being stupid, assuming Blue would want to travel with her. She should have figured he had his own plans! But she had hoped he would allow her to travel with him. Now she had to travel by herself!

"Oh, you're Leaf aren't you? Are you alright? I heard you cry! Did something happen?" Leaf found a worried women rushing out of Blue's house coming to aid her. Leaf realized that it was Daisy, Blue's sister, and looked down in embarrassment. She didn't mean to cause such a scene.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just upset." Leaf sniffed miserably. Daisy gave Leaf a once over before pulling the girl up to her feet.

"You're about to go on a journey, just like my brother right?" Daisy simply asked. Leaf nodded gloomily in response. Daisy gave a sigh of understanding.

"You're scared to go by yourself, aren't you?" Daisy asked. Leaf nodded again. She felt ashamed. She shouldn't be such a coward. It was normal for all kids to go out on their own. She told herself this so many times but it still didn't make the situation any less scary. "Well, let me tell you this. It may seem scary at first, but your pokémon will definitely protect you! Plus, I'm sure you'll meet someone in the future that'll be willing to travel with you. It will be alright, ok?" Daisy tried reassuring Leaf. Leaf tried to feel better, but she just couldn't get past by the fact that she was going by herself!

Daisy, reading this, grabbed Leaf and pulled her into Blue and Daisy's house. Leaf was momentarily distracted by the fact that she was IN Blue's house. Her whole world was blown away by this one moment.

Daisy stopped in front of a closet by the kitchen and began sorting through it until she stopped and turned around. In her hand was a device. When Leaf examined it closely, she noticed that it was a digital map.

"Here's a map. It should prove to be very helpful. I was going to give Blue this, but that stupid brat just ran in here and grabbed the paper map. This is far better than that. It tells you detail of every place you are going, including routes! This way, you can know ahead of time what you are going to deal with." Daisy handed Leaf the gadget, and Leaf felt visibly better. She looked up at Daisy gratefully before giving the girl a big hug.

"Thank you so much! I don't know how to repay you!" Leaf cried out when she release Daisy. Daisy gave a hearty laugh before giving Leaf a hard slap on the back. This caught Leaf by surprise, and though she tried to not show it, she found the slap to be very painful.

"Oh, no problem! Just have fun! Now you should be heading on." Daisy laughed before sending her off.

Leaf thanked Blue's sister once again before heading straight home. She didn't want to make the same mistake twice. She had to tell her mother goodbye.

Leaf gave her mom a tearful goodbye before heading on home. She was officially going to start her journey today. It was going to be long and scary, but she had to do it. She needed to prove to everyone that she was old enough to take care of herself.

Leaf began walking through Route 1. Surprisingly, she found it quite easy to tread through the area. The pokémon there didn't seem as scary as and the route didn't seem as long as the first time she went through it. Leaf felt a little bit more confident traveling through the area, feeling that maybe it wasn't as bad as she had anticipated.

Leaf trained a little on her way through the grass, growing her bulbasaur three levels up. She was happy that Bulba was now four levels stronger than the strongest Pokémon in these parts. Her Bulba also seemed less scared as it was the first time it encountered a wild pokémon. The two of them were growing, and it showed.

Leaf made it to Viridian City, stopped by the pokécenter and bought some healing products in the pokécenter with some of the money her mother gave her. She decided to check out the gym, just to see what it was like.

As she was walking, she found herself at the place where she, Blue, and Red were stopped yesterday. The old man and his granddaughter were there and Leaf began to inwardly panic. She didn't want what ensued yesterday to happen again.

"Hey, young lady! Come over here!" the granddaughter called out to Leaf. She nervously walked up to the two.

"Hi, my grandfather would like to say something to you." The lady smiled at her, then turned to the old man. The old man was pouting and was looking away; childishly not wanting to comply with his grandchild's wishes. The woman glared at her grandfather, which prompted the old man to say something to Leaf.

"I'm sorry for my actions yesterday. There, you happy!" The man reluctantly stated, giving his granddaughter a childish frown.

"Ok, well now what are you going to do for the girl?" the woman urged him to go on, as if they had scripted this earlier.

The man thought for a while before simply stating, "Nothing."

"Grandpa! We decided you'd show them how to catch pokémon!" the woman angrily stated. The old man cringed but then managed to bounce back. Leaf felt herself light up at the suggestion. It would be really great if they could do that for her.

"Oh come on, Sheila! The other two didn't need a demonstration, why does she? Plus only weak, useless trainers don't know how to catch pokémon, and I can see that she's strong!" the Old man retaliated. This made Leaf less eager to get help from the old man. She didn't want him to find out that she actually did need help on catching pokémon.

"Would you like my grandpa to give you a demonstration?" the woman asked. Leaf hesitated at first, but then nodded with embarrassment.

"WOW! You really must suck at being a trainer. Why are you doing this?" the old man bluntly stated, causing Leaf to burn up in mortification. Sheila gave her grandfather a smack to the head.

"Don't say such rude things!" she then turned to Leaf, "Don't listen to him. He's just grumpy. He'll show you how to catch pokémon."

The old man grunted, but eventually agreed. He searched in his tunic until he pulled out a pokéball. He then beckoned Leaf to follow him, and she did. She followed the man into the route leading to the Indigo Plateau. Leaf felt nervous about going through this area, but figured the man must be an expert to be able to go through here.

The man stopped at a clearing and waited patiently. Suddenly, a spearow jumped out from behind bushes and stood before the man. Leaf had expected the old man to bring out a pokémon, but instead he threw the pokéball in his hand at the spearow. The spearow was sucked into the pokéball, which dropped to the ground. Leaf watched the pokéball twitch veraciously as the spearow desperate to get out. There was a moment of pause. Just when Leaf thought the pokémon was caught, it released itself from the pokéball.

It then flew at the old man, gave him a couple of pecks, then flew away from him disappearing into the bushes once again. The old man grunted in pain as he quickly moved out of the grass.

"Well…That didn't exactly go as planned. But you do understand now, right? When you encounter a pokémon, just throw the pokéball to catch it. Well, of course it won't always work, as you just saw. The stronger the pokémon, the stronger the pokéball you'll need. Also it will be much easier if you damage your opponent some before capturing it." The man explained to Leaf. Leaf nodded, the explanation was much clearer now with the demonstration. She felt a bit confident in her understanding on how to capture pokémon.

"Thank you, sir!" Leaf bowed graciously. This made the man laugh out loud, confusing Leaf.

"Oh my! You are a polite one, now aren't you! Well it's no problem young lady. I'm just glad to do my part!" the old man gave leaf a hearty slap on the back, pushing her forward. Leaf nervously smiled though she was secretly feeling pain.

"Well, I'll be off now! Good luck on your journey!" the old man called before leaving Leaf alone.

As soon as the man left, Leaf could feel the scary chill of desertion the place left. Leaf was ready to leave this area. She thought she'd try the pokéballs here, but she wanted to just leave the place now.

Just when she made up her mind to leave, the same spearow from before came flying out from the bushes. It rolled into Leaf, and then slowly stood up. Leaf looked at the bush to find a bigger spearow, popping its head out with anger, before pulling back in. Leaf looked back down at the little spearow before her; it seemed to be huffing in frustration.

The spearow then noticed Leaf, looked up and stared at her curiously. Leaf gave it a sloppy smile, unsure of what to do. Is this a moment to catch the pokémon? Should she damage it a bit first? Leaf decided to release Bulba in case catching the bird pokémon didn't work.

The spearow, seeing the bulbasaur, backed up in defense. Bulba stared at the spearow and then looked back at Leaf. Leaf wasn't sure what to do now. Should she throw a pokéball?

The spearow, not sensing any aggression from the two, walked up to Bulba inquisitively. Bulba turned from it in disinterest, looking questioningly at Leaf. The spearow then began to playfully peck at Bulba, jumping around a bit before making a playful strike. Bulba irritatingly pushed the spearow away, looking up at Leaf once again for an explanation. The spearow just kept at it, wanting to play with Bulba. In response, Bulba began to run from the bird pokémon, in hopes that it would leave him alone. Unfortunately for him the spearow just followed after him.

Leaf stared at the scene in amusement. That was until Bulba crashed into her in a frantic desperation to escape from the spearow. She dropped the pokéball in her hand, which fell directly on the spearow's head. It opened up and caught the bird pokémon. Leaf stared in bewilderment. She hadn't meant to capture the pokémon just yet.

The pokéball twitched a couple of times before a click could be heard. Leaf waited, wondering if she had caught it or not. When nothing had happened, Leaf picked up the pokéball and released the pokémon inside of it.

The spearow looked up at Leaf expectantly, the same way Bulba had when she first released her. Remembering the pokédex the professor had given her, she took it out and pointed it at the bird pokémon.

Suddenly the pokédex began to speak. "Spearow. The bird pokémon. This pokémon is very protective of its territory and will give out a high screech that can be heard half a mile away, to warn fellow spearows of danger." Leaf stared at the device in her hand. She looked back at the spearow on the ground. It didn't seem as aggressive the pokédex had made it out to be. She looked again at the pokédex, finding that had extra information in it. She noticed that this particular spearow was a male.

"So, I guess I should give you a name." The spearow began jumping around Leaf happily, Bulba glaring at it in a distance. "Um…how about Spencer?"

The pokémon stopped and gave out a loud happy chirp before resuming its hopping around. Leaf smiled in satisfaction. She caught her first pokémon on her own! Becoming a trainer was a slow process, but she was sure she'd get it. Leaf gave out a happy cry, which startled Spencer at first, but then he joined in. She had begun her journey, and it was looking really great so far.

Leaf trained a little with her two pokémon at the Indigo Plateau route. She had tried to catch a mankey, but found that catching pokémon wasn't as easy as it had seemed. She ended up wasting two pokéballs, leaving her with 2 left. Leaf felt bad about her situation, but she felt that it will get better. The only problem was that she had very little money to spend. She'd have to be much more careful from now onwards.

Leaf was heading to the gym, where she had intended to go in the first place. When she finally managed to reach the place, she saw a big building that towered over her in a dark looming way. It looked abandoned. She saw a man standing next to the gym, staring at it mysteriously. Leaf greeted the man and politely asked about the gym.

"Ah, well, no one is sure exactly who the gym leader is. This gym has actually been empty for a long while. If you're here to challenge this gym, well you're out of luck." Leaf looked down in disappointment. She hadn't really planned on challenging the gym, she just wanted to see what it was like.

The man looked back at the gym before speaking. "It's actually why you don't see much trainers going to the Indigo Plateau. You can't get into the Plateau without the boulder badge, but unfortunately this gym is the holder of the boulder badge. It's brought the trainer visitation in Viridian a new low." The man sighed. This explained why the route to the Indigo Plateau was deserted. Leaf looked down in disappointment, but decided to head on to the next city. She gave the old man a quick good bye before departing.

Leaf took a look at her map and saw that Pewter City was not far away. It had a gym as well, so it was the perfect place to go to next. Leaf quickly made her way out of Viridian and found herself staring at a huge forest before her. Leaf could feel a horrifying feeling tugging at the back of her mind. Was she going to have to go through that?

Leaf saw a sign reading 'Viridian Forest straight ahead". She looked at her map, hoping to find a different route, but only finding that the only way to get to Pewter was through the Viridian Forest.

Leaf took a big gulp. She was going to have to do this. If she was going to prove to herself that she could become a pokémon trainer, this was what she must do. She didn't like it, but at least she had her pokémon.

Leaf called out her pokémon, and the three began walking towards the big menacing forest, where unknowns awaited them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: There ya go! The new chapter. It might of been a hard chapter to write, but there was no doubt in my mind that I had fun writing certain parts of this. Especially the old man. I'm kind of sad that his part is done. I had grown an attachment with the guy. Anyways, I'll work hard to get the next chapter ready and on schedule. Meanwhile, it would be nice to get some feedback on this chapter. Or the story overall. Anything's welcome. I'm not faint of heart so criticize to your content!


	5. Troublesome Pikachu Problems

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! The next chapter as I've promised! I love this chapter! I hope you guys share my feelings. Well that's all I've got to say, so carry on to the stoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, game freak and Shogakukan Comics.

* * *

><p>Leaf had been wandering through Viridian Forest for four hours now. She had been attacked by weedles and caterpies left and right. Bulba and Spencer had managed to defeat every wild pokémon so far, but both pokémon were low in health and she had used up her last potion not long ago. At the moment, she was at a dead end and was about to give up. She was cold, hungry and tired. She was sweaty, in pain, and worst of all, her shoes' soles were destroyed. Now she was left with bare feet. She was definitely ready to call it quits.<p>

As she sat sulking to herself she heard rustling in the grass. She spun around expecting to see a caterpie, but only found herself facing a small yellow pokémon. The little pokémon was so cute and she had the urge to catch it. First, she had to understand what it was. She took out her pokédex and pointed at the small creature with the device.

"Pikachu. The mouse pokémon. This intelligent pokémon stores electricity in red pouches in its cheeks. Whenever it comes across something new, it blasts the object with a jolt of electricity. The electricity this pokémon produces can be compared to the voltage of a lightning bolt." The device explained. Leaf stared at the little creature in awe. Such a cute thing could be so powerful?

The pikachu gave a cute little cry. This gave made Leaf's heart weak with reverence. She was then determined to capture the little pokémon. She just hoped it would prove to be an easy task.

Leaf threw a pokéball at the mouse pokémon. A glint flashed in the pikachu's eyes and in response to the thrown pokéball, it smacked the ball away from itself sailing smack dab into Leaf's face. Leaf cried out in pain and surprise.

When she looked back down at the little creature, the innocent look on its face was replaced with a mischievous grin. Tiny sparks began to fly from its cheeks. Leaf gulped. This was not good.

Just before giving Leaf a shock of its thunder shock, Bulba escaped from its pokéball, as if to know Leaf was in trouble. The pokémon intercepted the pikachu's thunder shock, taking on quite a huge amount of damage. Leaf cried out as Bulba dropped to the ground in exhaustion. Leaf ran to her little pokémon and picked it up, holding it tightly. The pokémon gave out a small bellow before closing its eyes to rest. Her pokémon was just about ready to faint.

Leaf looked at the Pikachu before her, understanding how dangerous it really was. She couldn't summon out Spencer since it had as much low health as Bulba. She was in the worst situation right now. Nothing to defend herself from the malicious pikachu.

Suddenly, in a flash, something kicked into the Pikachu. The Pikachu rolled off to the side, getting knocked out in the process.

When Leaf looked closely, she found herself looking at a mankey. The mankey gave a mighty huff, jumping around in competitiveness. Leaf felt some relief at the monkey pokémon's presence, but then found herself confused. Where did this pokémon come from? She was sure the pokédex never once stated that there were mankey's living in the forest.

"Are you ok?" Someone from behind asked. Leaf jumped and found herself looking straight into the eyes of Red. Leaf gaped at the boy. From the sounds of what Professor had told her of his sudden leave, she didn't think he'd still be around here.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Thanks." Leaf managed to say. She then looked at the bulbasaur in her hands. "But my pokémon aren't! They've fainted!"

Red took a quick look at Bulba before giving her a nod. "I've got some potions." Red handed her two bottles of potion. Leaf accepted the bottle, released Spencer, and gave it to her two pokémon, nursing them back to health.

"Thank you so much, Red. I don't know what I'd do without you!" Leaf cried out when her two pokémon began to hop around in full health. Red gave her a small smile.

Then the pikachu awoke from its temporary blackout. It looked around in confusion until it laid its eyes on Red and his mankey. Anger flashed through the mouse pokémon's eyes.

"Oh no! That pokémon is still conscience!" Leaf yelped. Red gave her a puzzled glance. He didn't seem to understand Leaf's worry.

The pikachu then gave an aggressive spark, eyeing Red rebelliously. Red leered back at the pikachu returning its challenging glare with ease. For a while it seemed the two were in a middle of a stare off. Then the pikachu released a thunder shock, aiming straight at Red. Instead of running, like Leaf thought he would, Red stood his ground, taking the bolt of electricity straight on.

Leaf watched in amazement at Red's determination to stay standing, not making any notion of being affected by the shock. This ensued for about two minutes before the pikachu finally stopped. There was stillness, as everyone waited to see if Red was actually able to take the blow.

Red stood up as if he never was electrocuted by the mouse pokémon. He gave a shrug, before turning to Leaf. Both Leaf and pikachu stared at him with astonishment.

"Let's go. We're done here." Red declared. He began walking away, which confused Leaf since the pikachu was still there. She looked at the pikachu and then realized that its face was shining with admiration for Red. When it noticed Leaf's staring, it glared at the girl, which caused her to run after Red in fright.

When she caught up with the boy, he was looking at two pathways, thinking of which way to go. Leaf, remembering the incident with Blue, didn't want to tag along with Red and be a burden to him. So she thought she'd just leave him be and try once again at escaping this vast forest.

Just when she had decided on a set path to follow, a caterpie jumped out at Leaf. She screamed in horror as the caterpie mirrored her, just as surprised to see her. When the two were appeased, Leaf realized that the caterpie wasn't trying to attack her. It looked at the Leaf in relief, as it seemed to recognize the same about Leaf. Just when Leaf was going to leave it alone, Red appeared behind her.

"Aren't you going to catch it?" Red asked her. She jumped in shock and believed at his sudden appearance.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Leaf turned to the caterpie before her. It looked up at her with cute, adorable, googly eyes. Leaf decided that she really did want the caterpie.

Leaf summoned out Spencer, who jumped around with glee at his release. He then saw his opponent and seemed raring to go. The caterpie looked in dismay at the bird pokémon before it.

"Uh, Spencer! Use peck!" the bird pokémon obliged and flew at the bug pokémon. The bug pokémon, in response, ran away from the bird, turning it into a cat and mouse, or in this case bird and caterpillar, chase. Finally Spencer managed to gain speed and give a good peck at the caterpie which sent it flying off towards Leaf.

Leaf decided it was damaged enough, took out a pokéball and threw it at the bug pokémon. It was sucked into the pokéball and the ball began to twitch. Finally, at the fourth twitch, the ball stopped moving and clicked. Leaf ran up to the pokéball and jumped a victory dance.

Spencer looked up at Leaf in confusion, but then when Leaf released the bug pokémon, he understood that it no longer was prey, but a friend. Spencer began to play with the pokémon, similar to how it played with Bulba when the bird pokémon first met him. The caterpie was frozen in shock, perhaps afraid that the pokémon would eat it.

Leaf crouched by the bug pokémon, giving it a few strokes on the head. The caterpie relaxed to Leaf's touch, understanding that she meant no harm.

"Hmm, what should I name you?" Leaf asked out loud. The bug pokémon was distracted by Spencer to hear what she was saying. Leaf took out her pokédex and look at its contents. "Well, I see that you're a female…I'll call you Catie then!" Leaf decided.

"You name your pokémon?" Red asked her.

"Oh, yeah! I name all my pokémon! Bulbasaur is Bulba and Spearow is Spencer!" Leaf stated with happiness. Red just gave an unsure nod. There was a moment of silence before Red decided to break it.

"Would you like me to take you to Pewter City?" Red asked.

"Really? Would you? I don't want to get lost again!" Leaf accepted his offer. She was finally going to get out of this impossible maze of a forest. The two began making their way out of the forest, training their pokémon to pass the time. A couple of times they were stopped by pokémon trainers to battle, which Red usually accepted and Leaf never had to go through seeing as the challengers always lost to Red.

Just when the two were close to the exit, the pikachu from before jumped out in front of them. Leaf cried out in shock. Not it again! She was finally about to get out of this creepy forest and then it just had to show up.

The pikachu was staring at Red with a hard glare, almost as if it hated him. Red just looked back at it indifferently. He wasn't interested in the pikachu's pranks and problems. He just wanted to train his pokémon.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour (but really was just thirty seconds), the pikachu pounced on Red. Red just stood still, allowing the pikachu to jump on him. What happened next surprised Leaf. The pikachu was now inspecting Red, studying his face and his hair, as if he were an unknown species. When the pikachu was satisfied, it dropped to the ground and gave Red a happy grin.

"Um, what's going on?" Leaf asked, confused by the situation. Red just ignored her as he pulled out a pokéball and then threw it at the pikachu. The pikachu deflected the pokéball with its tail. It was clear the pokémon hated the device. The Red and the pikachu stared at one another again, before Red nodded.

The pikachu jumped on Red and sat on his shoulder as if he belonged there to begin with. Red noticed Leaf's puzzled expression and simply explained by "It wanted to join me." Leaf gave a simple 'Oh', though she was still baffled by the situation. Was the pokémon his now? He didn't catch it with a pokéball though. It was very confusing for the poor girl.

"Oh, well. I guess we should get going." Leaf motioned towards the exit of the forest. Red didn't move from his spot, just gave her a nod.

"I'm staying. I want to train." He clarified before turning and heading back into the forest. Leaf's body limped in disappointment. She should have known it was too good to be true. There was no way he'd actually want a companion on his journey.

Leaf exited the forest and found herself faced with a big city before her. It was much bigger than Viridian City which excited Leaf. It meant there were a lot of things to see in this city. Leaf decided she needed a break before heading off to the gym. First she had to get to a pokécenter.

When she got to the Pewter City pokécenter, she found herself faced with Nurse Joy. The only difference was that Nurse Joy didn't seem to recognize her. When Leaf questioned this, the nurse gave out a loud laugh.

"Oh my, that's my sister you've met. Actually we've got twelve sisters in total. So don't be surprised if we all look identical!" the Pewter Nurse Joy explained. Leaf found that amazing and almost hard to believe. The Nurse Joy healed Leaf's pokémon before seeing her off.

Leaf began to wander around the city, wondering what she was going to do first. She was about to check out her map when a man bumped into hr. Leaf apologized, but the man dismissed it.

"Oh, it's ok. You look like you aren't from around here." The man took noticed. Leaf blushed, remembering the clerk from Viridian City stating something similar. Was it really that obvious?

"Yeah, I've come from Pallet Town." Leaf explained. The man nodded, and then gave her a friendly grin.

"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't mind me directing you to an interesting place. It's really cool and I'd recommend it to be the first thing everyone goes to when they come here." The man explained. Leaf nodded, eager to know what this place the man was talking about.

"Sure! Where are you taking me?" Leaf asked as they began moving through the city.

"It's Pewter's museum! It's really amazing! You'll definitely be glad I took you there! It has fossils and space ships!" the man began to rant. Leaf listened to the man in fascination, getting more and more excited for their destination.

The two finally stopped for a large building with the title 'Pewter Museum'. Leaf was really eager to go in at this point.

"Well, this is it. You're going to have to give 50 pokédollars in order to get in, but it's worth it!" the man stated before leaving Leaf to her own devices. Leaf entered the museum without a hesitation, having her pokédollars ready in hand.

Leaf's mind was blown away by the enormity of the place and the large exhibits her eyes laid on. She saw huge fossil structures of ancient beasts and ancient stones all around. Leaf handed the front desk lady her money and made her way to the closest exhibition to her.

Before Leaf was a large dragon skeleton, its wings spread out a glorious ten feet. Leaf studied it in awe, never seeing such a thing like it before. Leaf then looked at the metal description plate before her. It read, _Aerodactyl. An extinct ancient dragon _poké_mon from the dinosaur era. It is speculated that this _poké_mon was a big predator in those primitive times and flew around with a high pitch screeched that frightened any _poké_mon, big or small. This veracious _poké_mon hunted by aiming at the neck of its prey and tearing it to pieces with its saw like teeth_.

Leaf eyed the extinct pokémon in amazement. She was somewhat glad this pokémon was extinct. Imagine if it was alive and roaming around on this world. Leaf shuddered, putting her hands around her neck in protection.

Leaf looked around the museum for a couple of hours, learning of the many different extinct pokémon, like kabuto and ominyte. She went to the second floor, which had a space theme, and saw the first ever launched space ship. She saw some pretty rocks that were collected from the moon and were called moonstones.

When Leaf was done looking around, she left the museum completely satisfied with what she had seen. Leaf then found herself hungry and stopped by a small diner, eating in peace with her pokémon. While her small stay there, she overheard many of the people's gossip. A lot of it surrounded on a Brock, and how he was finally defeated by some spiky haired 'brat'. Leaf had a feeling that this 'brat' was in fact Blue, and smiled to herself. She wasn't a bit surprised.

She heard another story about some underground team stealing pokémon. Leaf shuddered, hoping that she'd never have to deal with such a team herself. She didn't want her pokémon taken away and used as slaves.

When she was done, Leaf decided she was going to face the gym now. She might as well take a shot at it since she was here. She didn't think she'd defeat the gym leader, but she figured she'd at least go for the experience.

Leaf ran around the town looking for the gym, still getting lost even with the help of the digital map. She really needed to learn how to read the map, otherwise it would prove useless like it was back in Viridian Forest and it is right now. She finally had to get someone to show her to the place.

When she reached the gym, she found that it looked almost exactly like the gym in Viridian City. The only difference was that this gym was made of stone. Leaf took a big huge gulp, looked down at Bulba who looked completely bored and entered the building.

She found herself looking into a room that looked like a lounge. The only thing was that the back wall resembled a cave entrance.

"Hey! It's you!" Leaf looked to her side to find a familiar face. It took her a couple of seconds before she realized it was the pokémart employee she met in Route 1.

"Oh! It's you! Uh…" Leaf realized that she never got his name. The man realized this as well and gave a little chuckle.

"Oh, you can call me Anders, lil' miss." Anders smiled. Leaf smiled back. She really didn't understand why Blue thought he was a bad person.

"My name is Leaf. It's nice to formally meet you!" Leaf gave the man a small bow, who gave her one in return.

"Yeah. So you're here to challenge the gym?" Anders asked. Leaf nodded.

"Oh, but what about you?" Leaf questioned. The man gave her a huge grin, happy that she asked him that.

"Well, after meeting you, I kind of had the inspiration to go out and follow my dream! So I quit my job. So now I'm here helping trainers out like I've always wanted to do!" Anders stated proudly.

"That's so great! I hope I can find my dream out soon." Leaf congratulated the man.

"What do you mean? Do you not want to become a pokémon trainer?" the man asked. Leaf sighed.

"I don't know. I mean I'm here to just try it out. So far training is pretty easy, but I've never battled against another trainer before. So I'm just here to see what it's like." Leaf explained. Ander's raised a brow at her.

"You haven't battled anyone yet? That's quite amazing, considering it's almost impossible to get through Viridian Forest without battling SOMEONE!" Anders seemed flabbergasted. Leaf blushed. She wondered if she should explain that it was because Red fought and defeated every trainer that challenged them.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to go on. It's nice meeting you." Leaf was eager to get this whole battling thing over with. Anders stopped her from going.

"Wait, hold on! Would you like me to give you a tip?" he offered. Leaf nodded. A tip was a definite need, especially if she wanted to win. "Ok, so the type this gym uses is rock pokémon. The gym leader, Brock is the strongest one here, and the best way to defeat him is if you have a water or grass pokémon. Ah. I see you have a grass pokémon with you. Then this shouldn't be so hard." He took note of Bulba who looked bored.

Leaf felt a bit more confident after hearing Ander's advice. She gave the man a 'Thank you' who in turn gave her a 'good luck'. Leaf proceeded to the next room, finding herself in a small cave. There was a long pathway leading her to what seemed to be a platform. When Leaf reached the platform, she found herself looking at a man sitting crisscrossed on the other side of the platform. He seemed too deep in thought to notice her.

Leaf walked up the man, who she realized was around her age. He had tan skin and his eyes were closed. His hair was a spiky brown, though not as wild and long as Blue's. Leaf also noted that he was very handsome, which she blushed in response to the thought. Leaf decided that this must be Brock, the gym leader.

Brock noticed Leaf standing right in front of him, and jumped at first at her sudden appearance. His face turned form a startled expression to a happy glow, his eyes sparkling at the sight of her. Leaf stepped back, unsure of what was going on.

"Wow! A female! It's been awhile since I've seen one of those!" Brock stated, as if he were in a trance. Leaf was baffled by his words. What was he talking about? Did women not come here often?

"Um, hi. My name is Leaf." She introduced herself, hoping to get a better reaction out of the boy. Brock suddenly got up on one knee and grabbed her hand, giving her a look of adoration.

"Ah, what a beautiful name for a gorgeous girl. You may call me Brock! I am the awesome gym leader of this rock gym!" Brock began to flirt with Leaf. Of course, Leaf didn't realize his intentions, just found him quite flattering. She blushed.

"Oh. Thank you." Leaf blushed. She then felt that she should complement him as well "You're handsome too!" She gushed in embarrassment. She had never told a guy that before and was surprise that Blue wasn't the one to be told that first.

Brock's face turned red and he began to yell out, as if in agony, flailing around like a crazy person. Leaf took another step back, finding herself even more confused than before.

When Brock calmed down, he pulled Leaf by her hands once again, but much closer to himself and gave her a happy grin. "Wow! You're amazing! Will you be my girlfriend?"

Leaf could feel her whole body heat up. This was the first time she was asked out, and it wasn't Blue who was doing the asking. She didn't even know this guy! Leaf felt like fainting.

Brock noticed her reaction, and thought for a moment. An idea then struck him. "How about if I defeat you, you'll be my girlfriend!" he declared. This caught her attention and she blushed. Did she want to take on this deal? Well she wasn't sure if she was ready to be anyone's girlfriend. Unless it was Blue.

Against her better judgment, Leaf agreed. "Um, ok."

Brock gave a huge grin, happy to hear this. Finally, a female challenger! He had better win! He'd finally get the dream girlfriend he had always wanted.

Leaf took a gulp, as she stood on the other side of the platform, opposite to Brock. She then released Spencer, deciding to save Bulba for last.

When Brock saw this, he grinned and then summoned his pokémon. Leaf found herself staring at an aggressive looking rock pokémon. She had never seen this pokémon before, and proceeded to look at her pokédex, finding out that it was a geodude.

"You're new to this aren't you?" Brock stated. Leaf nodded, having a bad feeling by the smirk on his face. "You do realize that Rock pokémon are super effective against flying pokémon?"

Leaf stared in horror when she realized what he meant. She had picked the wrong pokémon to start. Leaf sulked. There was no going back now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: How was it? You know, looking at my chapters on FF makes me realize how short my chapters actually are in respect of what it feels like on Word...Well I hope it's ok. I don't know if I can write any longer than I already have done...

Red...yes I thought it would be fitting for him and Leaf to have a small moment together, ya know? Since they don't know each other and all. Also I figure he'd still be training in Viridian Forest since his charmander is weak against rock pokemon. I love Red. he's so cool! Oh, and yeah, pikachu is an asshole. But don't take it to heart, he's just a bit mischievous and curious is all. Oh, and the reason why Red can handle his shock is because pikachu's level is like 6 or 7 and that makes his shocks really weak to humans, ya know?

HAHA, I brought back the pokemart employer dude! I just had to bring him back! I kind of grew found of him even though he had only showed up for a small scene. I think it mainly had to do with this discussion I and my friend had about him! It was funny. So sorry if I make him out to be much more spectacular than he appears to be!

Yes, Brock is cliche version but I couldn't help myself. He's my favorite character in the anime and I just had to keep him the same! Or somewhat the same. So he's going to be fourteen, in between the game and the anime ages, just to be clear. I can't wait for the next chapter! He's going to be awesome!

Anyways, rate, comment, criticize, whatever! I'll gladly accept!


	6. Brock's a What?

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! I know it's been so long since I've last posted a chapter. When I stopped updating I was in the second semester of my final year in high school and things started to get a bit busy since then. I'm finally in college and I've kinda figured out a nice schedule so hopefully I can get back into this. I can't completely guarantee a weekly update (though I'm going to try) but I will promise you that this story will never be dropped!

Anyways, I should warn you guys about this chapter. I was in the middle of this chapter when I took my hiatus, so it wasn't like I made a crazy change during my break. Everything I've written so far is what I've had planned before I started posting chapters. This chapter is what sets my story a part from others. Of course I haven't really read any other Leaf adventure stories to be exactly sure, but I think no one has taken this idea. Anyways, onto the story!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, game freak and Shogakukan Comics.

* * *

><p>Leaf regretted challenging Brock now. She was getting destroyed. She was now down to Bulba and still hadn't gotten passed Brock's geodude. Bulba managed to get geodude to low health, but at the cost of his own HP. Now it was Brock's move and her pokémon was about to faint at any given should have trained her pokémon a bit more. She should have come more prepared. It was clear that Brock was on a different level than she was. Leaf wanted to just give up, but she figured that she'd at least finish the match with her all. Even if it was clear she was going to lose.<p>

Brock gave out an attack to his geodude. Geodude used a simple tackle on Bulba, and unfortunately the bulbasauar didn't have the energy to dodge it. The attack hit Bulba full on and, to Leaf's misfortune, ended up being a critical, finishing off Bulba.

Leaf slumped to the ground. What a letdown this had turned out to be. She didn't even stand a chance. What was she going to do now? She was not cut out to be a pokémon trainer. She had trained so much and so hard, yet her pokémon weren't strong enough. She understood that during the battle. She also felt how unnatural it was to command her pokémon to hurt another. She had cringed throughout the whole thing at every hit each pokémon gave and her heart broke as each of her pokémon fainted. No, she was not cut out to be a pokémon trainer. 'Then what,' she wondered, 'what am I cut out for?' Leaf began to silently cry.

"Um, good try?" Brock tried to comfort the distraught Leaf. Leaf looked up at him, the tears now flowing down her cheeks. Brock froze, unsure of what to do. Lucky for him, Leaf made the next move.

"I'm sorry. I didn't battle expecting to win. I just didn't realize that I was this bad. I don't think I really like battling pokémon. But now that I know I don't want to become a pokémon trainer, I don't know what else to do! All my life, I've been surrounded by the notion that everyone was a pokémon trainer!" Leaf bawled. Brock sat next to her, giving her a pat on the back.

"Hey, there are plenty of things out there to be. There's…" Brock paused. Leaf wailed louder, taking Brock's silence as an uncertainty of any other occupation besides pokémon trainer.

"You don't think there are any other options!" She cried, feeling even worse off than before. Brock panicked as he tried to calm Leaf down.

"No! You misunderstand! That's not it. I was just thinking about my own situation." This caught Leaf by surprise. Brock, seeing as she had stopped crying, gave out a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Leaf sniffed. Brock hesitated, but ended up giving in to Leaf's persistent plea to know.

"Well, I don't really like being a gym leader." Brock explained. This caught Leaf off guard. If he didn't like it, then why was he doing it?

"I know what you're thinking and it's not out of choice really. My parents bailed on me and my family a while ago for some selfish reasons. They aren't bad people, just never should of had kids. Ten kids at that. Well anyways, since I'm the oldest I naturally had to take care of my siblings and since my parents left behind the gym, I took over in their stance. But the truth is I always wanted to be…something else." Brock explained. Leaf gasped. How could parents do that to their own kids? Leaf then thought of her own family situation, and understood what he was going through.

"Well, what is it you want to be?" Leaf urged Brock to tel. Brock began to blush, looking away in embarrassment.

"Oh, I don't know if I want to tell you that. I mean…" Brock mumbled. But now Leaf was curious and she wouldn't let Brock get away without telling her.

"Please tell me! I won't tell anyone else." Leaf begged. Brock sighed, once again giving into her wishes.

"Just promise you won't laugh!" He demanded, to which Leaf shook her head and drew an 'X' over her heart. "Huh, well I want to be a pokémon…breeder." Brock said, eyeing Leaf to find out what kind of reaction she would give out.

Leaf's face was blank. It took some time for it to register, but she then got it. At first she wasn't sure what to think. But then the more she thought, the more she liked the idea.

"I like it!" Leaf declared, to Brock's astonishment.

"Really? Don't you think it's too…girly?" Brock cringed at the word 'girly'. It would be embarrassing when people found out he went from a gym leader, which was highly respectable, to a pokémon breeder, which was. Well. Girly.

"Well, no. I mean, I'm sure there are plenty of male breeders. Why do you want to be a pokémon breeder?" Leaf asked. Brock scratched the back of his head, as he was formulating a way to explain this.

"It kind of started when I met this beautiful lady who stopped by the city. I was just passing by when I saw her, shinning beneath the sun in all her glory like a goddess! She was my first love! Her hair was so perfect; bouncing around in perfect curls. And her skin was so smooth and shiny! I knew I had to be with her." Brock began. Leaf found herself getting confused. How did this pertain to becoming a pokémon breeder? As much as she wanted to ask, she couldn't get herself to interrupt this intimate moment he was having.

"You see, I had spent the whole week, trying to meet her, but unfortunately I was too unknown and average for her to allow me some one on one time with her. All I could do was just stare at her from afar. What a tragic story it was. Until I found out that she was a pokémon breeder. From then on, I had decided that I had to become a pokémon breeder and to get to that level where she can acknowledge me! Plus, I'm just really good at it." Brock explained. Leaf wasn't sure what to think of the idea. Was that a good reason to pursue becoming a pokémon breeder? She supposed since he was good at breeding, it probably wasn't a bad idea to pursue it.

"Wow. That was, um, beautiful. You should definitely become a pokémon breeder." Leaf exclaimed. Brock paused, thinking about what she had just suggested.

"You know...maybe I can. My little brother is old enough and far stronger than me. He can take over the gym and start taking care of the kids for me. Ah, but that's a bit much. Well, I did hear that dad was back in town. Maybe I can get him to start taking responsibility. You know what. I'm going to do just that." Brock decided. Leaf smiled, happy that he was going to follow his dreams. She then frowned when she realize her situation hadn't been fixed.

"I'm happy for you. You should certainly do what you want. If only I can figure out what I wanted to do." Leaf frowned. Brock was silent for a couple of seconds.

"You know…why don't you become a pokémon breeder too?" Brock suggested. Leaf stared at him, wondering if he was joking. Her become a pokémon breeder? She really didn't have any experience when it came to taking care of pokémon. She wasn't exactly sure what it took to be one either.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, I don't know anything about that. Plus, I'm not sure if I'm capable." Leaf mumbled.

"I'm sure you can do it. I mean, I can tell you groom your own self pretty well too. I mean, you've got really nice skin and hair, and you are in a healthy shape. That's almost all it takes to take care of pokémon. And we also focus on building a good relationship with our Pokémon. It's not easier than being a pokémon trainer, but I can see that it's more of the direction you belong." Brock explained.

Leaf thought about it. She did like the idea. It sounded really interesting and fun. And it was right up her alley too. She was impressed when Brock took notice of her time and dedication to making her appearance look nice. Blue often called her shallow for focusing on her outside so much, but Leaf never just focused on her outsides. Being healthy and looking pretty was really important, especially to bring up self-esteem, which Leaf needed a lot of. In fact, she wished she had known about this beforehand. Then her journey wouldn't have looked so scary.

"Ok. It doesn't hurt to try." She smiled. Leaf had never felt so excited in her life.

"That's the spirit! I guess that makes us rivals from now on." Brock said. Leaf somewhat panicked at the word 'rival', which made Brock chuckle. "Don't worry, it'll be friendly competition. I like you, so I also won't mind giving you a hand if we happen to cross paths as well."

"I'd like that." Leaf smiled. She felt so happy, and excited about this new idea. Taking care of pokémon was more her cup of tea. She truly believed that this was something she could excel in.

"Well, I'd better start by closing down this gym temporarily. I'll need some time to find my dad and make sure my brother is really ready to take on the responsibilities of a gym leader. I know he's definitely eager to become one, but it is a prestigious title." Brock got up and began prancing around the room. Leaf remembered Blue and Red, realizing that if they didn't get the gym badges yet, they'd have to wait awhile to get one.

"Um, wait. Have you battled Blue or Red? Blue has spikey brown hair, and Red wears this red cap and he's really quiet." Leaf asked. Brock turned at the mention of Blue.

"You mean that arrogant jerk who told me I should stop wasting my time on pokémon? Yeah, I remember him. That guy is just completely full of himself. Unfortunately I lost to him, but he had the upper hand with his water type pokémon. But I don't know this Red guy. I don't believe I've seen him before. Who are these men? Your boyfriends?" Brock said, getting angry at the talk about Blue, but then turning jealous when he asked of her relationship with them.

Leaf blushed, having the image of Blue and her holding hands like a couple. She gushed in happiness, but caught herself when Brock began to sulk. "Oh, no. They're not my boyfriends. We're just childhood friends I guess you can say. Um, but can you do me a favor?" Leaf asked.

Brock grabbed her hand and kneeled the second she asked that. "I'll do anything for you, my love!" He sang out, making Leaf blush.

"Um, well can you wait a little longer as a gym leader? My friend Red is probably going to head here soon and I'd really appreciate it if you could battle him before closing the gym. He's been working really hard, and I'd hate if he weren't able to challenge this gym when he wants to." Leaf asked. Brock, sighed, but gave her nod.

"Yeah, I can do that. I mean, if he takes a week, then no, but if he'll be here soon, then fine. I can do that." Brock reassured her. Leaf let out a breath of relief.

"Thanks. He'll be relieved! Well, I guess I better get going. There are lots of things I need to do before I can go off and become a pokémon breeder." Leaf said in excitement.

"Definitely. Before you go, here's a list of books on breeding that I recommend you get. I always keep this list with me in case I go to the bookstore or the library, but since you're just starting you're going to need a lot of research to help you get started. It really was a pleasure to meet you, Leaf." Brock gave her the list.

"Thanks so much, Brock! I owe you a lot. You'll always be the first and last gym leader I battle. And I can't wait for our next meeting." Leaf said whole heartedly. Brock scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, me neither. I hope you all the best too." Brock said, letting her go.

When Leaf left the room, she felt like a changed woman. She knew she was smiling like dummy, but she couldn't help it. Things were actually looking up for her.

"So! How did it go? You won right?" Anders asked as soon as she saw him. Leaf gave a sad shake of her head, which Anders sunk in sadness. But Leaf continued to smile, showing him that she wasn't sad of the fact.

"I thought you'd really do well Miss. Maybe it was because I didn't give you good advice." Anders said sadly. Leaf shook her head.

"Oh no, it's just me. I kind of realized I'm not meant to do this battle stuff. It's fine though. I think I found a new passion." Leaf smiled. Anders was taken aback by how happy she was. Most challengers he'd seen always seemed discouraged or distressed after facing Brock.

"What exactly do you mean?" he asked her. Leaf chuckled at his bewilderment.

"I think I'm going to become a pokémon breeder. I'm going to try it out anyways." Leaf said with confidence. Anders smiled, understanding her feelings.

"I'm happy you found your niche. I can tell that this is what you want to be lil' miss. It's nice finding your passion, and being able to follow through with it." Anders said.

"Yeah, it's a nice feeling. Though that doesn't completely take my worries away, but I feel a bit better with the direction I'm headed." Leaf agreed with him. But then a thought occurred to her, and she looked at the man sadly. "Though I guess this is our last time meeting. I mean, I don't think I'll be challenging the gyms ever again."

"Ah, that's true. Well, I'm glad you still ended up with something good from this. But it was truly nice seeing you again, young miss. I wish you all the best on your journey." Anders smiled back. Leaf gave the man a hug and the two said their farewells.

Leaf left the gym. She no longer regretted facing Brock. She learned a lot about herself and found a new goal. She was going to become a breeder. For once, she felt good about the idea. Before she was nervous, but she seriously had some hope for this new goal.

Leaf spent the rest of the day buying books and utensils with all the money she had saved up. When she got everything, she camped out and began researching on what it took to become a pokémon breeder. She practiced grooming on Bulba, Spencer and Catie and was quite proud at the results despite being a beginner, though Bulba seemed extremely agitated with her now.

Though Leaf was no longer challenging the gym, she understood that if she wanted to get through places, she was going to have train her pokémon nonetheless. So she was sure to have plenty of potions (as well as paralyzer heals, antidotes and burn heals) as possible. She stocked up on pokéballs as she was also going to continue catching pokémon for the promise she had with Professor Oak.

By the next day, Leaf felt knowledgeable and prepared to become a pokémon breeder. Leaf felt ready to move on to the next town and put what she learned into practice. She was also eager to go to Cerulean city, which was the next point of interest because she heard that the water over there was pure and quite healthy to acquire. The water had rare minerals that help boost the pokémon's health and longevity. Leaf was eager to get her hands on it as it was a basic must have for all pokémon breeders.

Leaf stood at the entrance to route 3. Though she felt excited, she still couldn't help but feel nervous and a little scared. What if she wasn't cut out for this either? What if she was just in on over her head? She still had to partake in training her pokémon physically, and that was something she wasn't completely comfortable with. She wondered if she was making the right decision.

"Hey, Leaf!" a voice called to her. Leaf saw a man walk up. He looked completely worn out and exhausted, just like she did when she came out of Viridian forest. Well, she still looked pretty worn out actually. But what was strange about the man was that he was wearing lab attire; something not cut out for traveling. Leaf wondered who the man could be and how he knew her name.

"Um, you are?" she asked him. The man frowned, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I work long hours and this is the recognition I get? I'm professor Oak's aide, Emile." The man told her. Leaf just shrugged her shoulders. "Really? I've been in that small town longer than you've existed and you're saying you don't even recognize me?"

"Sorry?" Leaf felt a little guilty for not remembering the guy but she couldn't control what she couldn't help.

"Huh, well whatever. I was sent here by professor Oak to hand you these and good thing too cuz you really need them." Emile said, eyeing her shoes.

Leaf opened the package that was handed to her by Emile. What she found in the box was a new pair of shoes. The expensive kinds that Leaf had always wanted. And the aide was right, this came at perfect timing. Leaf's shoes were completely ruined and she would have soon been forced to go barefoot. But now she didn't have to worry about that.

"These are beautiful! I'm going to put them on right now!" Leaf said. She slipped on the shoes and it felt like butter around her feet.

"Yeah, ok well here's a letter that came with it. I gotta go now. Can't believe that senile old man turned me into some kind of errand boy." The man grumbled, handing Leaf the letter before just walking off.

Leaf opened the letter and was pleased to see that it was from her mother. The letter explained that her mother felt Leaf deserved some nice shoes for her journey, as good shoes determined the ease of the travel. Her mom wrote how proud she was and that even if Leaf wasn't number one, she would be number one in her mom's eyes.

When Leaf was done reading the letter, she safely tucked it into her bag and began running around in excitement. She could feel the shoes give her a strong speed boost. Leaf felt almost invincible with the shoes now. After a couple of minutes of testing out the shoes, she once again stood at the entrance of route 3. She felt more confident now with her new goal and her new shoes as well as her pokémon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well here's chapter 5. So yeah. I made Leaf (and Brock) into pokemon breeders. I figure Blue and Red were already pokemon trainers so why not make Leaf something different? I mean I think this would be so much more interesting. Plus, it makes my future plans a bit easier. I'm not gonna lie, Leaf is more of an observer/sidekick kind of person than a hero. But that doesn't mean she's not gonna be useful! I mean, she's a pokemon breeder. They are pretty useful in my opinion! Anyways, next chapter is when the action starts! I'm totally excited for it! I'll most likely have it done by Saturday to post. So look out for it!

On a different note, who's excited for the new pokemon game to come out? I certainly am! Can't wait for the 7th because it is going to be game time baby! This could also be reason for my renewed interest in this fic! XD

Anyways, rate, comment, criticize! Anything to let me now you guys are still interested in this story!


End file.
